El Vengador Shinigami
by elvikingoarmado
Summary: Sasuke quiere venganza contra Danzo Shimura, el asesino de su clan y de su hermano, Itachi. Pero para eso sera reclutado por la sociedad de almas. Ahi conocera a una chica que cambiara la vida de Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Señores y Señoras lector s vengo ahora con un crossover de Bleach y Naruto. Antes de empezar quiero aclarar unos puntos en esta historia**

**1. Aqui el que mata al Clan Uchiha sera Danzo Shimura, asi que el sera el antagonista de este fic, ademas que hace una alianza con los hollows.**

** nunca abandona la aldea ni es mordido por Orochimaru. Si me preguntan como obtiene entonces su katana y su traje en Shippuden, esperen un poco que ya sabran como.**

**3. Habran algunos Timeskips para avanzar la historia. No se cuanto durara, pero habran timeskips.**

**4. Como Danzo mata a todo el clan uchiha, excepto claro Sasuke ya se imaginan quien mas muere**

**5. Sasuke desperto su sharingan a los 7 años**

**Bueno sin mas que decir empezemos.**

El Vengador Shinigami

Prologo: La Masacre del Clan Uchiha

Un Sasuke de 8 años observa algo que la traumatizo y lo atormentaria por años. El Clan Uchiha... Estaba destruido. Sus Tios, sus padres y todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha fueron asesinados, no habia sobrevivientes, excepto el. Cuando entra a su casa ve a un Itachi con mucha sangre y tendido en el piso. Herido mortalmente pero consciente

-Itachi? Hermanooooooooooo!- grito Sasuke

-Ss.. .su...ke..- dijo Itachi. Apenas si podia hablar. Y por el tono de voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-Hermano! Quien hizo esto?!- Dijo Sasuke muy asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos

-D.d...aan...zo... Danzo Shimura- dijo Itachi. Sasuke sabia que tenia que acordarse de ese nombre y preguntar en el futuro quien era Danzo

-Hermano..- Sasuke comenzo a llorar

-Sasuke...- dijo Itachi mientras se sacaba sus ojos y los ponia dentro de un frasco- toma... mis ojos... te... serviran... para ...cazar ...a ese hombre...-

-Como me serviran?!- pregunto Sasuke mientra guardaba el frasco con los ojos de su hermano en su bolsa para shurikens colocandolo en bolsillo vacio

-Preguntale a... Kisuke Urahara... cuando lo veas... preguntale... sobre el... Mangekyo.. Sharingan.. Cuando... sea... el momento... justo ..para ponerte mis ojos... pontelos... Corre hermanito... Danzo de seguro te buscara tambien... a ti... mata a Danzo y restablece el honor... de... nuestro clan- dijo Itachi. Sus latidos se volvian mas debiles por sus heridas hasta que murio

-Hermano? HERMANOOOO! NO, NOO!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Sasuke. Lo que no supo fue que en ese instante desperto el Mangekyo Sharingan. No pudo soportarlo mas y corrio todo lo que pudo fuera de su clan hasta llegar a un bosque. Ahi Sasuke comenzo a sentirse debil hasta que se desmayo. Una figura se acerco a Sasuke

**Fin del capitulo**

**Quien sera esa figura misteriosa? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen reviews y siganla. No subire capitulos por un tiempo por la escuela. Asi que sean pacientes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores, aqui el capitulo 2. Olvide mencionar en mis aclaraciones que Sasuke no solo tendra su primer traje de shippuden, sino que usara mas adelante su traje que uso en su pelea con itachi (con vendas y capa) y su traje de taka. Tambien Itachi le conto todo sobre el mangkyo y sus secretos a Urahara. Tambien Urahara en este capitulo sera joven. Los eventos que ocurren en este fic ocurren en el mundo de Naruto en Konoha ( y posiblemente los hermanos de la arena tomaran protagonismo). La Sociedad de Almas existe dentro del mundo de Naruto. Por lo tanto algunos eventos de Bleach cambiaran un en algunos episodios pondre partes donde deban poner musica de Naruto.**

**Capitulo 1: La historia del Mangekyo**

Sasuke desperto en un cuarto oscuro iluminado por una antorcha.

-Donde estoy?- dijo Sasuke. -Que es este lugar?- Sasuke no recibio respuesta, o al menos eso creyo

-Estas en una cueva- dijo un voz

-Quien eres? Que quieres de mi? Por que me trajiste aqui?- Sasuke estaba confundido

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, tranquilo, haces demasiadas preguntas- dijo la voz -Pero te dire quien soy- la figura se acerco a la luz hasta ser visible. La figura tenia unas ropas negras y blancas. Tenia pelo rubio, casi palido y era corto.-Yo soy Kisuke Urahara-

-Urahara- repitio Sasuke recordando algo

FLASHBACK

-Preguntale... a... Kisuke... Urahara... sobre.. el Mangekyo Sharingan- dijo Itachi

FIN FLASHBACK

-Mi hermano me dijo que te preguntara sobre el Mangekyo Shari.- antes de terminar Urahara le cubrio la boca a Sasuke con una mano.

-Yo se pequeño. Sobre el Mangekyo Sharingan- dijo Urahara

-Como sabias que iba a...-

-Preguntarme eso? Facil. Tu hermano me conto muchas cosas antes de su muerte-dijo Urahara

-Espera, conocias a mi hermano Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke confudido

-Correcion. Conozco a tu hermano y era un amigo cercano de el- dijo Urahara

-Entonces respondiendo mi pregunta.. Sabes del Mangekyo Sharingan- pregunto Sasuke

-Si, se muchas cosas sobre eso. Bien. Empezemos por lo basico.(Musica "Itachi Theme Extended"). El Mangekyo Sharingan o Sharingan Caleidoscopio es un sharingan mas avanzado que da al usuario habilidades que el sharingan no tiene. Por ejemplo: El Amaterasu o Llamas Negras. Permite al usuario con una mirada de su ojo liberar llamas negras. Estas llamas nunca se extinguen ni con agua. No se extinguen hasta consumir por completo el objetivo. Tambien el Tsukuyomi. Un Jutsu de tortura que permite al usuario meter al oponente en un genjutsu que dura 72 horas. Y por ultimo: El Susanoo. Es un espíritu gigantesco el cual rodea y protege al usuario que lo utilice. El susanoo puede variar en apariencia, armas o poder segun el usuario que lo ha desarrollado. Este poder solo surge cuando el usuario despierta ambos Mangkyo Sharingan en sus ojos. Pero excesivo uso del Susanoo, especificamente a los que no logran controlar de forma perfecta, llegan a ser poseidos por la influencia del Susanoo, perdiendo el control de sus cuerpos. Tambien usar excesivamente el Mangekyo Sharingan hace que el usuario pierda luz en sus ojos hasta quedarse ciego.-dijo Urahara

-Pero no entiendo porque mi hermano me dio sus ojos- dijo Sasuke

-Ya llegaremos ahi. El te los dio porque al combinar dos Mangekyo Sharingan ya sea de un familiar o amigo, se obtiene el Mangkeyo Sharingan Eterno. Suscaracteristicas son exactamente las mismas que las del Mangekyo con la excepcion de que no sufres riesgo de perder las luz en tus ojos.- Dijo Urahara

-Pero desperte el Mangekyo Sharingan?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Si lo despertaste- dijo Urahara

-Pero como se despierta- pregunto Sasuke

-Se despierta el Mangekyo viendo a un ser querido, ya sea mejor amigo o familiar morir en frente tuyo. O sufrir un dolor grande

-Entiendo- dijo Sasuke tratando de usar su mangekyo pero no funcionaba.-Por que no puedo usar mi mangekyo?- pregunto Sasuke

-Necesitas minimo 15 años para usarlo, y necesitas entrenarlo- dijo Urahara -Por cierto, tu hermano me encomendo que te quedaras a mi cuidado. Ahora sere tu tutor legal.- dijo Urahara sonriendo

-Entiendo. Pero donde estoy?- dijo Sasuke.

-En una cueva que antes servia como refugio contra ataques en la aldea de Konoha. Pero ahora sirve como un hogar. Nadie vino aqui en años. Por lo tanto vivo aqui temporalmente.- dijo Urahara. Sasuke vio sus alrededores. La cueva tenia una cama donde el estaba echado. Un tocador de ropa. Una antorcha para iluminar el lugar y una roca para cubrir la entrada.

-Pero que sera de mi. Yo vivo en la aldea de Konoha- dijo Sasuke

-Pero ya no puedes volver a tu clan o si? El clan esta destruido. Esta cueva nos mantendra a salvo de soldados ANBU.- Dijo Urahara

-Pero yo crei que los soldados ANBU eran buenos-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, los soldados del Tercer Hokage son buenos, pero Danzo formo su raiz ANBU "no oficial".

-Sabes sobre Danzo- pregunto Sasuke con su Sharingan activado

-Tranquilo pequeño y si, se algo sobre el. Itachi de nuevo me conto cosas sobre el. Itachi trabajaba como ANBU para proteger la aldea. Danzo quiso eliminar al clan uchiha porque segun el, el clan uchiha poseia el sharingan, un doujutsu muy poderoso el cual podia hacer que ellos se revelaran contra la aldea. Mando tu hermano a eliminar al clan, pero este se nego. Danzo le adviritio que si no mataba al clan, el iba a tomar partido matando al todo el clan incluyendo a ti y a Itachi. Asi que Itachi se sacrifico para protegerte dandote el poder de matar a ese hombre.

-Danzo...- repitio Sasuke con odio. Sasuke deseaba con toda su alma matar a Danzo, aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga.

-Estas bien chico?- pregunto Urahara preocupado.

-Si estoy bien- dijo Sasuke, pero en el fondo el sabia que no estaba bien.

-Pero para que me seviran los ojos de Itachi si ni siquiera puedo usar el Mangekyo- dijo Sasuke

-No recuerdas lo que dijo Itachi?- pregunto Urahara

-Me dijo que esperara el momento para ponermelos. Pero no se cuando es.- dijo Sasuke

-A su tiempo Sasuke, cuando entrenes tu Mangekyo y tengas control sobre el podra usar los ojos de tu hermano-

-OK, Pero quien me entrenara? Aun voy a la escuela, pero necesito mas años para ser un Genin- dijo Sasuke

-Dentro de 4 años fundare mi tienda en Konoha, pero no te preocupes aun iras a la escuela a entrenar.- dijo Urahara

-Muy bien- dijo Sasuke

-Por cierto, cuando cumplas 15 años te entrenare para usar tu mangekyo

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Espero les haya agradado. Pongan reviews a este para seguirlo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores les traigo la conti del fic. Repito ningún personaje de Naruto ni Bleach me pertenecen. Les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Tambien aclaro que la historia de naruto sigue normal solo que Sasuke no termina abandonando la aldea**

**Capitulo 2: El nacimiento del Vengador.**

TIMESKIP 5 AÑOS DESPUES.

Sasuke ahora con 13 años de edad se encontraba bajo la tutela de Urahara. Habia ingresado a la academia y había ascendido a genin. El había sido asignado a un equipo de tres dirijido por un hombre con mascara. El estaba leyendo un libro llamado ICHA ICHA. El dia de la presentación de los miembros del equipo empezó.

-Muy bien- dijo ese hombre enmascarado –Por que no se presentan? De uno en uno.

-Presentarnos?- pregunto una pelirrosa – Y que se supone que debamos decir?-

-Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro pasatiempos, cosas asi-

-Por que no nos dice primero usted, digo antes de que hablemos diganos usted para que veamos como se supone que debe ser- dijo un chico rubio

-Yo? Yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan…. No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro….. Nunnca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos- Dijo Kakashi

-Eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre- dijo la pelirrosa

-Muy bien su turno. Tu, el rubio, tu primero- dijo Kakashi

-De veras, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazon y realmente me gusta la ramen e Iruka Sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazon con ramen. Mi pasatiempo favorito es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage. Asi la aldea dejara de despreciarme y me reconocerán como alguien importante.- Dijo Naruto

-Vaya ha crecido de una manera interesante- pensó Kakashi –Muy bien siguiente- dijo Kakashi

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es… ah el niño que me gusta es….. mi pasatiempo es….. mi sueño para el futuro es…..- Dijo Sakura poniéndose nerviosa

- Y que es lo que te disgusta?- pregunto Kakashi

-Naruto- dijo Sakura, dejando a Naruto sorprendido

-Las chicas como ella están mas interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento- pensó Kakashi –Por ultimo…..-

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que tengo no es un sueño, porque yo voy a hacerlo realidad. Voy a reestablecer el honor de mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico- dijo Sasuke muy serio. Y se notaba el odio en su voz. Los demás al solo oir eso los dejo boquiabiertos.

-Yo solo espero que no hable de mi- pensó Naruto

-Sasuke es tan sexy- pensó Sakura

-Ay tal como lo pensé- dijo Kakashi

Luego de un entrenamiento largo, Sasuke junto con Naruto y Sakura habían formado el equipo 7. Sasuke había desarrollado una rivalidad/amistad con Naruto ya desde niños. Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke, y de hecho todas las chicas de la academia ninja (excepto Hinata) estaban enamoradas de Sasuke, pero Sasuke no le importaba ser popular entre las chicas.

TIMESKIP 1 DIA DESPUES..

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban leyendo el libro bingo de los ninjas buscados en la aldea.

-Whoa miren la cara de este tipo- dijo Naruto mostrándoles a sus amigos un tipo con piel azulada y con dientes de tiburón. –Este libro dice que se llama Kisame Hoshigaki. Y es muy buscado por la aldea- dijo Naruto

-Pasame el libro Dobe- dijo Sasuke

-Por que Teme- dijo Naruto

-Solo quiero leerlo- dijo Sasuke

-Toma- Naruto le da el libro a Sasuke y este ultimo comienza a ojear el libro hasta que encuentra el nombre Danzo Shimura en el libro Bingo.

-Asi que este es Danzo Shimura- pensó Sasuke viendo la foto de Danzo. Era un hombre de cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado, posee la piel blanca. Tenia una cicatriz en forma de X en la barbilla. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma que abarca desde sus pies, a apenas por encima de su hombro derecho. –No se ve tan fuerte. Pero cuando lo encuentre, lo matare con mis propias manos- pensó Sasuke.

-Oye Sasuke estas bien?- Pregunto Sakura

-Ah si estoy bien- dijo Sasuke tratando de despreocupar a sus compañeros y amigos.

TIMESKIP DESPUES DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNNIN Y LA INVASION DE OROCHIMARU

En su juventud Sasuke había desarrollado una técnica que Kakashi le enseño. El Chidori. Habia perfeccionado sus jutsus de fuego. Sabia hacer la gran bola de fuego y el jutsu llamas de fénix.

Seguia viviendo con Urahara. El había fundado una tienda de herramientas ninja con Sasuke. El dia de los exámenes chunnin estos fueron interrumpidos cuando Orochimaru invadio la aldea. Orochimaru logro ser detenido pero esto llevo consigo la muerte del Tercer Hokage.

TIMESKIP 2 AÑOS DESPUES.

Sasuke ahora con edad de 15 años había desarrollado mejor su sharingan y también aprendio por si solo la Chidori Nagashi (Corriente Chidori) y la Chidori Eiso (Lanza Chidori). Sus compañeros Sakura y Naruto habían cambiado mucho. Naruto ya no era tan tonto y burlon como antes. Aun seguía siéndolo pero ya no era molesto. Sakura se había cortado el pelo, además de que ella había desarrollado super fuerza dejando casi a Sasuke y a Naruto con la boca abierta. Sasuke usaba un kimono negro y había dejado de usar su protector, además de que ahora era un poco mas musculoso. El ahora trabajaba con Urahara en sus ratos libres. Un dia Urahara lo llamo.

-Sasuke tienes un momento?- pregunto Urahara

-Ehm Claro- dijo Sasuke

-Espera aquí- Urahara se fue a su habitación sacando algo del closet mientras Sasuke lo esperaba –Toma esto- Urahara le entrego un paquete a Sasuke

-Que es esto- pregunto Sasuke

-Tu hermano me dijo que lo guardara y te lo diera cuando tuvieras cumplieras 15 años. Ya que mañana es tu cumpleaños te deseo feliz cumpleaños por adelantado- dijo Urahara.

Sasuke abrió el paquete y dentro encontró unas prendas, y una nota de Itachi

_Querido hermano menor._

_Te entrego este regalo para que puedas vengar al Clan Uchiha y puedas destruir a Danzo Shimura. Se que tuve que alejarte de mi, pero lo hice por tu bien, porque yo se que Danzo te buscara. Este regalo te lo iba a dar en tu cumpleaños numero 15 pero ahora que se que no podre verte crecer, y por tanto te entrego esto para que cumplas la venganza. Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke_

_Tu hermano mayor Itachi_

Sasuke solto algunas lagrimas al leer la nota.

-Sasuke estas bien?- pregunto Urahara

-Si, si, estoy bien- dijo Sasuke secándose sus lagrimas. Dentro del paquete encontró unas prendas: una camisa blanca de manga larga abierta en el torso, con una versión más pequeña del símbolo Uchiha cerca del cuello. Tambien había un pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular que parecía llegarle desde el estomago a las rodillas. También habia protectores de brazo negros que cubrían sus antebrazos hasta llegar a sus bíceps superiores. También había un cinturón de cuerda morada atado en un arco alrededor de la hakama. Ademas había una espada con mango negro y con funda negra. Luego de que Sasuke se cambiara este salio de la tienda de Urahara.

-Sasuke. Buena suerte en tu futuro- dijo Urahara

-No necesito suerte Urahara. Solo mis deseos de venganza- dijo Sasuke en una voz muy fría.

-Ok- dijo Urahara –Creo que se volvió mas frio desde que tenia 13 años- pensó Urahara

-Preparate Danzo. Te buscare, y cortare tu cabeza para poder restablecer mi clan y pagaras la muerte de mi hermano con tu miserable vida- Penso Sasuke mientras se dirijia a la academia ninja

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS

Los shinigamis de la sociedad de almas estaban reunidos para ver dentro de un fozo todo lo que pasaba en la tierra.

-Miren a ese chico de blanco. Parece ser un candidato perfecto para convertirse en shinigami- dijo Byakuya

-Deberiamos traerlo con nosotros?- pregunto Rangiku

-Claro que si. Lo he estado viendo a lo largo de su infancia. El parece ser un humano muy fuerte. Ademas nuestro objetivo es capturar a Danzo- dijo Byakuya.

-Pero el lo quiere muerto- dijo Rangiku

-Al igual que nosotros- dijo Byakuya

-Pero quien ira a reclutarlo. Ademas como nos vera?- dijo Renji. Byakuya saco unas pastillas.

-Con estas pastillas, los shinigami serán visibles para el humano que queremos reclutar- dijo Byakuya.

-Pero quien ira, además si vamos todos lo asustaremos- dijo Toshiro

-Rukia ira a reclutar a ese humano- dijo Byakuya

-Muy bien Byakuya nee sama. Ire a reclutar a ese humano- dijo Rukia

**Continuara…**

**Les gusto, no les gusto, bonito, feo, dejen sus reviews y den ideas de como quieren que siga. Acepto criticas positivas e ideas suyas para que continue**


	4. Aviso

**Queridos lectores. Debido a que tengo asuntos con el colegio y estoy ocupado no podre subir capitulos de mi fic. No estoy diciendo que no lo continuare, si no que no podre hacerlo por el colegio. Necesito un minimo de 5 reviews para continuarlo. si no no lo continuo. No lo borrare ni les dare un tiempo limite para poner reviews. si no quieren poner reviews alla ustedes, pero no continuare el fic.**


End file.
